bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sternritter
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The are a specific group of powerful Quincy in the Wandenreich's army, who play a pivotal role in the invasion of Soul Society, being tasked with purging the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 19 __TOC__ Organization While the organizational structure of the Sternritter is not yet clear, each member is assigned a letter of the alphabet, based on a unique ability, by their monarch in order to designate them.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 4, 8 & 11 The is Jugram Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 13 Over 1,000 years ago, Hubert was the Vice-Captain of the Sternritter. Five Sternritter are appointed as Yhwach's : Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro,Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-8 and Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 According to Akon, the members of the Sternritter who participated in the first invasion of the Seireitei have power comparable to or greater than a Captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 There is a law that forbids members of the Sternritter from fighting against one another. The punishment for violating this rule is death.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, page 6-7 During the second attack on the Seireitei, when Yhwach took his Schutzstaffel, Haschwalth, and Nianzol Weizol to the Soul King Palace, the remaining members of the Sternritter have been labelled unnecessary, becoming sacrifices for the Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 12-13 Creation The Sternritter were created when the members drink from Yhwach's blood. This enables Yhwach to carve a part of his soul into the Sternritter. This carving takes on the form of a letter, which is used as the designation of the Sternritter. The carving also grants the Sternritter their unique powers. Upon the Sternritter's death, the part of Yhwach's soul they received is returned to Yhwach, who gains strength because of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-13 They were originally created to invade and conquer Soul Society 1000 years ago. Notable Members Uniforms All members of the Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles the Wandenreich insignia that fastens the cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 2-3 Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Wandenreich uniform — a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with white trousers and boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-19 Sternritter who are appointed as Yhwach's Schutzstaffel wear a distinctive cloak known as the Bleach manga; Volume 66, page 150 over their clothing; this white, ankle-length cloak is fastened at the front with three buttons that resemble the Wandenreich insignia, and features a large, black Hagal rune on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-7 Equipment Medallion: Like various others within the Wandenreich, all members of the Sternritter carry on their person a round device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 The medallion's owner can then proceed to use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner of the Bankai has died.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 503, page 17 However, they are unable to exploit this power fully, as noted by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto,Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 unless they train to control the Bankai which they stole.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 9 Yhwach has commanded that the Sternritter who took the Bankai of a captain is the one who will kill the said captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 1 References Navigation id:Sternritter Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters